Love Letters
by RandomGirl200
Summary: "You wrote me a love note?" Amber chokes out. Jerome rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... yeah I did." / A Jerome/Amber one shot. R&R. Dedicated to Jamber111.


**I have done this Jerome/Amber one-shot dedicated to Jamber111.**

**I hope Jamber (and the rest of you reading this) like it. :D**

**Enjoy! I own nothing.**

It was a bitter afternoon in England and, for Anubis house, it was pretty much a regular, boring afternoon. Amber sighed as she began to file her nails, scanning everyone around her. She noticed Alfie and Jerome whispering to each other secretly in the corner. Probably about their latest prank, Amber thought, rolling her eyes. She then laid eyes on Nina and Fabian, who were cuddling on the sofa reading an Egyptian history book. Then there were Mick and Mara, discussing sports. Amber noticed Joy, flipping through a magazine. And last, and certainly the loudest, were Eddie and Patricia. The couple were having their 'daily' argument about something stupid. Well, Amber thought it was stupid – arguing over which Sick Puppies song was the best.

Though, Amber must admit, she is pretty curious wondering what Jerome and Alfie are talking about. They were being oddly quiet and secretive… so unlike themselves. This made Amber extremely annoyed – what was it they were talking about? What could it be, a secret or a prank? These thoughts pestered the blonde as she was itching to know what they were discussing that was so private. Especially since she had a crush on him. Nope, not Alfie. Jerome.

Yes, Amber Millington has a crush on Jerome Clarke. In fact, it was more than a crush – it was a deep feeling. She couldn't control it – whenever she saw Jerome, Amber felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering around so much that she could barely breathe, felt suddenly weak and like she could almost actually faint. It also felt like her stomach was doing back flips and going around in circles, spinning round and round, similar to a roller coaster. And this feeling was love. Amber was so absorbed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed everyone staring at her.

"Um, Amber?" Jerome says, waving a hand in front of her face. He must admit, he was concerned about her. Not just because they were friends, but because he loved her. It was funny, they both felt the same way towards each other, but they keep denying it if anybody asks. They were afraid to say it. Afraid that the other wouldn't like them back.

"Yes?" Amber asks, snapping back into reality.

"I asked if you could go to my room and get my phone," Jerome says with a smile. It was this dazzling smile that girls always swoon over. Especially Amber.

"Why can't you?" Amber complains, continuing to file her nails, making them more and more perfect than they already were.

"Because it's too far." Jerome whined, stretching his arm out and grabbing the air, his arm in the direction of his room. He then stuck out his lower lip in a pout and stared at Amber, his icy blue eyes full of sadness.

"Fine," Amber sighs, putting down her nail file and standing up from her seat. She couldn't say no to that gorgeous, sad face. However, as soon as she stood up from her seat, Jerome's face immediately went back into a happy expression. Growling in frustration, Amber began to walk away.

"Thanks!" Jerome called. Amber continued to walk down the hall. Silly! She scolded herself. You fell for his trick! Amber's hand reached out and pushed the door open, walking into the room. She quickly noticed the phone lying on Jerome's bed, so she went over and picked it up. It was then, that Amber noticed a piece of paper laying at the foot of his bed. A note. Picking it up, her eye's scanned the page rapidly. Once she got to the end, hot tears filled her eyes as she gasped, dropping the phone onto the bed. Amber darted back into the hall and was making her way to the living room, the note clutched in her fist.

_Amber,_

_I've never been good at expressing my emotions. You know that. I'm the type of guy who acts cool about everything and everyone, jokes around a lot and blackmails other people for money. But that's just one side of me._

_The other side of me is an empty abyss at the moment. Nothing is there. Why? It's a gaping hole in my heart – something I've been lacking my entire life. Love. And that's what I want and need right now._

_I've always wanted someone to treat me right. To care for me, to be a shoulder to cry on. And I'd do the same for them. I've never had that before. I've always been alone – left to rot since I was 5, no one to care that I was still here in existence. You can imagine how lonely I am. But I'm hoping that'll change._

_Amber, I'm writing this note because it was and is the only way I could tell you how I feel without getting nervous. Without automatically making a joke or pulling a prank, trying to change the subject and move on quickly._

_So, Amber, I'm asking you to be my girlfriend. Because I love you. Nothing will change my feelings. And nothing would make me happier than to go to school tomorrow, telling everyone I have a girlfriend. And I'm hoping, you'll be the one I get to show off. Because you are my everything. Always have and always will be._

_-Jerome_

Amber had reached the living room now, the note still in her grasp. She let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Amber?" Nina gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was all Amber could manage. It took a few minutes for her to regain confidence and find her voice. "Jerome…" Amber trailed off.

"Yes?" Jerome whispered, now standing directly in front of the blonde girl. He glanced up to see a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, tears gushing down her pale face. He couldn't tell if the tears mean she was angry, sad or happy.

"You wrote me a love note?" Amber choked out. The blonde hears a few gasps from her fellow house mates, but her focus wasn't on them. She stares at the boy in front of her, a small smile on her face. Jerome rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah… Yeah I did." Jerome admits, looking down.

"Nobody has ever done that for me before," Amber whispers. Her tears have stopped flowing and all that's left is her mascara stained cheeks along with red and puffy eyes. She placed the note on the table so her friends could read it and picked up a tissue, wiping her make up off.

"Let me guess, you're going to reject me, aren't you?" Jerome mutters, once Amber has placed the tissue in the bin. He was avoiding eye contact with her because she was being so quiet. Jerome was obviously disappointed – was this her way of rejecting me? He thought.

"No," she whispers, breaking the silence. Amber was acting on impulse – she grabbed the back of Jerome's neck, pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Amber's hands ran through his hair as Jerome's were secured around her waist. The pair of them felt sparks, no… fireworks exploding as their lips moved perfectly together. After what felt like hours to the two (which was actually a few minutes) they pulled away for air.

"That was…" Jerome began.

"…Amazing!" Amber finished, smiling happily.

"And gross!" Alfie interrupted, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Jerome asks Amber. Her arms are wrapped around his neck where as his are around her waist.

"Does this answer your question?" Amber says, leaning in and closing the gap between them, their lips connecting once more. They broke apart a minute later.

"Yes, it does." Jerome answered, grinning.

"It's ten o'clock, you know what that means!" Victor's loud, cold voice boomed through the house. Everyone apart from the new couple made their way out of the lounge and then to their rooms. "You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!"

"Goodnight," Jerome mutters, giving Amber another kiss. It had lasted longer than expected, but hey, neither of them were complaining. They broke apart for air.

"I love you," Amber says in a hushed tone, and Jerome could tell by the look on her face that she really meant it.

"I love you, too," Jerome replied in an equally quiet voice, but loud enough to hear. Their lips met one last time for the night before they broke apart, separated from their embrace and went to their rooms.

And that night, both Amber and Jerome went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Done! Okay, wasn't my best, but oh well. I think it was good :/**

**I hope you guys liked it ;D**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**~Random.**


End file.
